1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headgear and, more particularly, to a headband or item of headgear that allows hats and other protective devices to be worn while keeping a hairdo intact and also provides a volume-look to hair.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of headgear devices have been developed, which include turban type headgear and arch type supports. The following patents show various prior art headgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,140 to Goldfarb
discloses a scarf hat composed of a thin sheet of
fibrous material, which corner portions are successfully folded, stitched and gathered together around a filler insert to form the appearance of a bonnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,728 to Pavlinik describes and illustrates a head turban for confining hair before or after washing or while sleeping. It includes a one piece unit having velcro tab assemblies which allow for size adjustment. A tie string assembly permits a band portion of the head turban to tightly engage the nape of the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,035 to Whytes discloses a headgear which prevents hair from becoming wet or disturbed. It includes an elongate strip of material having two arms with at least one of said arms being looped around the other. The loop is arranged so that one arm can be pulled through the other arm to alter the "hat size" of the headgear.
British Patent No. 723,031 relates to a headgear which is decorative and obtains a firm grip on the head. It includes a foundation comprising two or more springy arch shaped strips which are connected.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, there is no reference which teaches or suggests the present invention wherein the base headband and the arcs have a spacing means for spacing the base headband and arcs away from a hairdo so that a protective covering can be worn without messing the hairdo. In addition, the spacing means raises up and changes the position of hair making it appear more voluminous.